Men Only Man Trip Plus Toph
by corialanus
Summary: Sokka enters a weapons tournmaent and Aang and Toph come along for the ride, spirits only know what trouble this trio can get into.  May have some mild Tokka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sokka's House

AN: Hello all this is my third trip into the world of Avatar Fan Fiction, and whilst my two previous ones were focused on Azula this one will focus on Sokka. It will mostly be a humorous (I hope at least) Aang Sokka and Toph friendship piece. The title of the story is based on one of my favorite little moments in the series at the end of The Earth King episode. I hope you enjoy, and I always welcome reviews both positive and negative, and lastly I do not own Sokka or any of the avatar universe.

Sokka woke up at about dawn on Sunday morning, and Suki begged him to stay in bed but he was just too excited to stay asleep any longer. He was pumped as he expected his best friend in the world the Avatar Aang to be coming to his simple house on Kiyoshi Island sometime around lunch. They had spent just about everyday together while the war was going on but now that the war had been over for about fifteen months they hardly saw each other as being heroes of the war they were both very busy. This upcoming week though Sokka was going to the southwest Earth Kingdom to participate in a non bending sword/misc weapons tournament. Aang agreed to take a full week off from his avatar duties to accompany him so they could spend some man time together.

Sokka now spent most of his time with his girlfriend who he lived with most of the time Suki. The only other people he spent a lot of time with were his sister Katara and his father Hakoda. He quickly ate some jerky that he had for breakfast and went into his backyard to work on his sword forms. After about an hour his sister, who had been visiting for the past two days came out and sat down in a chair and said, "Looking good brother, you're sure to not embarrass yourself too badly." Sokka replied "Aww c'mon Katara why are you being mean to me this morning." She just laughed and said "I guess I'm just jealous, somehow you managed to talk my boyfriend into going away for a week vacation with you. He hasn't done that for me since we first got together."

Sokka laughed back and said "Well everyone always knew that I got all the looks in the family." Katara just made an angry sound and then shot a load of water out of the little fountain in the backyard at him. He was splashed and then said "Hey Katara no bending at me in my own house." She stood up and said as she walked off "Go back to playing with your little stick I'm gonna go talk to Suki who I really came to visit." Sokka turned back and returned to practicing his sword forms.

He continued his training for about another forty-five minutes and then walked into his house to see Suki and Katara sitting at the table. He walked up and kissed Suki softly on the lips and said "Morning sweety" she smiled at him and said "Ughh Sokka take a bath, you were out there for hours." He just leaned in and kissed her again as he said "Oh c'mon you know you like me all hot and sweaty." Katara made retching noises and Suki blushed a little as she replied "Sokka not in front of your sister." as she punched him in the arm. He just smiled and laughed.

Katara looked at him and said "So why can't I come again." Sokka sat down next to Suki and sighed, "Because it's a mantrip no girls allowed." Katara said "But that's not even true, Toph is coming." Sokka laughed and said "Toph doesn't count as a girl, she might be more manly than me and she certainly is manlier than Aang." Suki laughed as she could see the smoke coming out of Katara's ears. Suki then said "He wanted me too come along too, but I told him I couldn't because we had to train the new recruits this week, so then he decided Aang couldn't bring you, and you know Aang he always listens to your brother." Katara looked angrily at Sokka and was about to scream when they all heard Appa land outside.

Sokka hopped out of his chair and ran out the door to meet Aang. He stepped outside and saw the bald tattooed monk that was his best friend hopping down from his giant bison. Sokka ran up and held out his hand for the traditional water tribe handshake which Aang acccepted, but that quickly turned into a hug. They broke apart after about twenty seconds as they heard Suki say loudly "Sometimes Katara I think our boyfriends like each other more than they like us." Katara laughed and smiled at Aang. Aang then ran over to Katara and pulled her into a deep kiss and said as they broke apart "Katara I'm so glad you are here to see us off."

He then hugged Suki and said "Nice to see you again Suki" Suki replied "Come on in Aang let's get you something to eat." He said "Hold up a sec I've got a surprise in Appa's saddle for Sokka." Sokka clapped his hands and said "Ooh I love presents." Aang hopped back onto Appa and looked around for about a minute and said "I looked all around the world for this and had to use all my pull as the avatar to get it and Sokka I'm sure you'll love it, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Sokka made an excited noise and did a little dance as he held his hands out. Aang pulled a sheathed sword out and dropped it in Sokka's hand.

He opened his eyes and pulled the dark gray space sword out of it's sheath as he said "Holy crap Aang, where did you find it." He pulled the avatar into a bone crushing hug a huge grin on his face and said "That's the best present I've ever gotten Aang." He just replied "Well now you had better win this tournament, no excuses." Sokka turned around to Suki and pulled his sword out again and said, "Did you see Suki, I got it back, it's awesome." He ran over to her and picked her up and swung her around happily, kissing her hard as he put her back down on the ground.

Katara walked up to Aang and hugged him and said "Wow Aang that was great that you found it for him I've never seen him that happy." Aang kissed her and said "If only I could make his sister that happy." She smiled at him and said "Don't worry Avatar you do everyday." They kissed again this time deeper and Sokka screamed "Hey Aang just because you got me this awesome gift still doesn't mean you can break Sokka's house rule #1 no kissing my sister for more than ten seconds." There lips broke apart and Aang said meekly "Sorry Sokka."

Suki punched Sokka in the arm and said "Be nice Sokka or there will be no action for you for a week." He stuck his tongue out at Suki and said "No problem I'm going to be gone for a week, plus I'll get all the action I need from Toph." as he winked at her. Suki laughed at him and said "Haha I think I might just tell Toph you said that, and let her deal with you." Sokka look scared and said, "Please Suki you can't be that mean." She kept laughing and said "Let's all head in and enjoy a quick celebration before you two take off." The four friends went in the house as Suki made Aang a salad for lunch and Sokka finished packing his bags for the trip. Both boys kissed their girlfriends goodbye before they hopped on the back of Appa.

Aang waved to Katara from the back of his bison and said "Yip, Yip" as the bison took off into the air. Sokka put his head back and lay in the saddle as Aang was sitting on Appa's head. Sokka said, "You had better be ready to let loose and have some fun Aang." Aang smiled back at him and said, "I'm always ready for that Sokka." Sokka laughed and said "We're getting some cactus juice, can't wait to see you and Toph on that stuff, it's a real trip." Aang said "Well I promised Katara I wouldn't let you talk me into anything too crazy." Sokka laughed at him and said "Oh boy Aang, you always make promises you can't keep, we both know you always listen to me and go for my ideas." Aang swallowed hard and said, "Yea I know Sokka, but Katara doesn't know." Sokka just laughed and said, "She knows Aang, she definitely knows. I'm going to take a nap wake me up when we get to Toph's." Aang said "Will do boss" then Sokka closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Picking Up Toph

It was Tuesday morning and Toph had just spent the night in the house in Ba Sing Se that the gang all shared. She hated Ba Sing Se but Aang and Sokka decided that they were going to pick her up here since it was more on the way to the resort where the tournament was to be held than her hometown. She was happy to be getting away from her parents for a week. She was glad that she had reconciled with her parents but sometimes living with their strict rules was just a real pain in the ass. She was looking forward to spending some fun time away with just Sokka and Aang. Most of the time she saw them now they were with Suki and Katara respectively and while she had nothing against the girls, her boys were more fun away from their girlfriends.

She was dressed in her traveling gear as she made her way to Iroh's teashop, The Jasmine Dragon. Aang had been very vague in his note about when they would get to Ba Sing Se to pick her up, he just said sometime Tuesday, so she decided to go get some breakfast and visit her favorite proprietor of a teashop. She figured that if they got to the house and saw her missing they'd come to the shop anyway since that was the only place in the whole city that Toph liked.

Toph walked into the shop and felt through the ground Iroh approaching her. He said, "Miss Jin Hyu clear our finest table we have the pleasure of entertaining the greatest Earthbender in the world Toph Bei Fong today." One of the waitresses who must have been who he was talking to scurried off and started to clear a table. Toph made her way over to the table and plopped down in the chair throwing her feet up on the table. Iroh came and sat at the table across from her chuckling and said to the waitress "Two cups of Jasmine tea please, and the full breakfast platter for my friend here."

Iroh asked "So what brings you to my humble shop this morning?" She smiled as she replied, "Twinkletoes and meathead are picking me up, we're taking a trip to The Misty Palms Oasis." Iroh said "Oh so you are going to the tournament there?" Toph said, "Yup I'm gonna go watch as Sokka gets his butt kicked." Iroh laughed as he said "I think that boy doesn't get enough credit, my friend Master Piandao says that Sokka has great potential." Toph just shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's a stupid tournament anyway, fighting without bending is silly."

Iroh got up from the table as her breakfast approached and said, "I will leave you to eat in piece." Toph rubbed her hands as the food smelt delicious and started to chow down. She engulfed the entire platter and several cups of tea. Just as she was finishing she felt the two familiar forms of Aang and Sokka entering the teashop. She heard Sokka say, "See Aang I told you she would be here, it's the only place in the whole city she likes." Toph turned towards them and called out, "Hey guys over here." They both walked up to her and took a seat at the table. Iroh brought over two cups of tea for them and said "Morning Avatar and Sokka, would you two like breakfast." Aang replied, "No thanks Iroh, we've got to get on the road as soon as possible, Sokka needs to be there by Wednesday morning."

Toph stood up and said "Well let's hit the road, we wouldn't want Sokka to miss his chance to show the world just how pathetic he is." Sokka said "Hey Toph that was a little unfair." Toph punched him in the arm and said, "Oh lighten up ponytail I was just joking, I fully expect you to win this thing. You wouldn't waste the time of the avatar and the only metalbender in the world to watch you lose now would you." Aang laughed and said "C'mon Toph you're gonna make him nervous, you know how he gets." Sokka sighed and said "Boy am I glad I decided to bring you two guys along, with support like yours I'm sure to win." The three of them got up from the table and made their way out of the restaurant, waving goodbye to Iroh as they started to head back to the house.

The three of them walked down the street Momo landing on Toph's head as she scratched his ear and said "Guess you missed me boy." Aang laughed and said "Momo always misses you." Toph replied "So guys what are we going to do beside watch some boys poke each other with sticks." Sokka said "Well I made sure to reserve us a bottle of the finest cactus. That stuff is crazy it should be fun for all three of us to be on it." Aang said, "Sokka I don't think Katara would want us to drink that stuff, you and Momo were all whacked out in the desert." Toph laughed and said "Look Sokka baby doesn't want to step out of line, even though mommy is going to be hundreds of miles away." Sokka laughed as Aang looked angry as he said "Toph how many times do I have to tell you Katara isn't my mother." Sokka kept laughing and Toph said, "Sorry twinkletoes, it's just that not even Sokka let's Suki boss him around as much as you let Katara."

Sokka kept laughing as he agreed "She's right I'm totally whipped but you're like way worse." Aang said, "Fine guys I'll drink some of the stupid cactus juice just let it go." Toph smiled as she punched Aang in the arm and said, "You're such a pushover it amazes me that you managed to save the world." Aang joked back saying "I wasn't such a pushover when I took your Earth Rumble Belt." She screamed back "Hey you cheated, that was an Earthbending battle and you air blasted me out of the ring." Sokka said "I think you guys should have a battle when we get down there, it would be fun to watch." Toph said, "I think that's a great idea it will feel good to take down the avatar." Aang just laughed and said "I'm the master of all elements now Toph, I'm pretty sure that's more than a match for a metalbender." She laughed back "Well there's only one of each of us in the world so it'll be interesting."

They got to the house and Aang said "I told Appa to get some rest while we went to look for you so lets give him about another hour and then we can be on our way." Toph said, "Fuzzball needs his sleep, I don't want a repeat of the time when he fell asleep and nearly killed us all." The three of them walked in the house and Sokka said "Oh Toph I forgot to tell you Aang found my space sword." Aang said "Yup, now he has no excuse he's got to win." Toph smiled and said "Wow Aang that's great, where'd you find it." He replied "Oh just around." Toph laughed and said "Ooh mysterious twinkletoes, no wonder Katara finds you so irresistible." Aang laughed and said "That and many more reasons." Sokka screamed, "Yuck Aang, that's my sister we're talking about. You know the rules no talk like that about her in front of me." Aang said "Geez Sokka you sure are sensitive I didn't even say anything." Toph said, "If you heard the things I heard the last time I was in the house with the two of them, you'd be even more sensitive Sokka."

Aang just blushed as Sokka turned on him angrily saying "Aang what is she talking about." Aang looked down at the ground and said "I don't know what she's talking about, seriously Sokka." Toph just started to laugh and said, "You are so gullible Sokka, there's no one your sister is safer with than Aang, he's just too sweet to try anything." Sokka laughed as he threw his arm around Aang and said, "You're right Toph it is comforting as an older brother to know your sister is dating an innocent little monk." Aang sighed as Toph laughed at him and Sokka joined her laughing at his own joke. Aang just groaned "This week is going to be so much fun." Sokka rubbed his bald head and said "You know it buddy." As the three of them broke out laughing.


End file.
